1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a switch system operating by the MID technique. It concerns a three-dimensional injection-molded conductor support in which the wires are inserted directly into a three-dimensional housing.
2. Description of the Art
By this method, several layers of conductors can be encapsulated within the housing. It is also possible to encapsulate conductor track-like plastic structures in a housing which subsequently can be metal-plated and insulated. With this method, the conductor tracks run on the surface of the housing which extends in three directions in space (3D). Further details of said method are described in the magazine "Elektronik," Vol. 15, of Jul. 20, 1990 (pages 28-31). Further information is provided in an announcement by Forschungsvereinigung raumliche elektronische Baugruppen 3-D MID e.V. [Research organization for three-dimensional electronic components 3-D MID, registered]. The present invention deals with applying these techniques to a switch system, in particular, in the field of automotive engineering.
Because of the steadily growing number of electronic and electrical driving aids used in motor vehicles, the demand for switches has increased accordingly. Conventional switches essentially are comprised of a button, housing, contact system, mechanical detent, base plate, and cable connector. It is the object of the invention to simplify the design of this type of switch, while reducing its spatial dimensions.